Carry On
by Doctor10forever
Summary: Katniss really loves Peeta. A fluffy story.
1. Prologe

Prologe:

"It was all for the games." Peeta says. "How you acted"

~ The Hunger Games pg. 372


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

**I own nothing. This book has been inspired by the events in " The Hunger Games " trilogy, owned and written by the brilliant Suzanne Collins.**

"Peeta!" I said in a shout-whisper. "No, no, I understand." He said as he turned away. I grabbed his wrist before he could walk away. He looked at me for a moment. I stared into those beautiful blue orbs, the ones that I could get lost in forever. I couldn't take it anymore. I crashed my lips into his. I missed this. I missed the feel of his lips on mine. I missed the closeness.

I pulled away, both of us gasping for air. This is how I remembered it. That night in the cave. Just me and him. Nothing else. Just me and him... That is all I needed, and that is all I'll ever need.

We walked to his room, and just sat and talked. We talked for hours. At one point I remember Effie knocking on the door announcing that it was time for dinner, but Peeta and I of course, ignored that. We had grown custom to ignoring anything that Effie said.

"Um.." Peeta started like he wanted to ask me a question. "What?" I asked, curious to hear what he had to say.

"Would you possibly want to... Umm"

"Would I want to what Peeta?" I asked. "Would you want to move into my house? It's just me, my family is living in the bakery..."

"Yes Peeta" I said with the biggest grin on my face. "I would love too." And with that we fell asleep. No nightmares. Just blissful, dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer:

**I own nothing. This book has been inspired by the events in " The Hunger Games " trilogy, owned and written by the brilliant Suzanne Collins.**

I wake up to a irritating, high-pitched voice. "UP,UP,UP! IT'S GOING TO BE A BIG,BIG, DAY!" Ug. That's right. We were arriving in district 12 today. I looked over at Peeta. He was staring at me.

"What?" I asked. "Nothing, your just so beautiful." He replied with a grin on his face. I couldn't help but lean over to kiss him. As soon as our lips meet, there were the sparks that gave my stomach butterfly's and made me fall more in love with him, if that was even possible. "I Love you." I said to him as we pulled away. "I love you more!" He replied. We laughed, when Effie pounded on the door again. "Up, you two, its going to be a-" "BIG,BIG, DAY!" We said, cutting her off.

We got up, and I dreadfully left the room, and headed to my own. I got dressed in a beautiful red dress that Cinna had prepared for me (picture on my profile). After I got dressed, I headed to the compartment where Falavious told me my prep team would be. They kept my make-up simple, and my hair was in a braid. Not my normal, but an elegant fishtail braid, I believe they called it. As always, Effie made me wear heals, but I liked these ones. They were covered in black shimmer, and had cushion-type soles.

I walked out into the main compartment were Peeta was waiting for me. He looked so good. He was wearing a suit with a tie to match my dress.

His face lit up when he saw me. "You look amazing!" He said, beaming. "Not as good as you!" I replied. We started to giggle, and Peeta leaned in to kiss me. After a few seconds, Hamitch stumbled in, surprisingly sober. "Alright break it up you two." He said.

Peeta and I got settled on to the love seat, and made friendly conversation with Effie. We looked at the window, and judging by the secneary, we were fastly approaching District 12.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Disclaimer:

**I own nothing. This book has been inspired by the events in "The Hunger Games" trilogy, owned and written by the brilliant Suzanne Collins.**

The train jolted forward as we stopped. Peeta and I could hear the cameras outside. We could see the flashes. He grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers, and with that, I felt calmer, and my head just a little clearer because I knew he was there.

Peeta looked at me, "Ready?" He asked. "With you, I'm ready for anything." I replied. And with that, the train doors opened.

Peeta and I arrived at "my" house, even though it was just going to be mom and Prim living there. I started to think about what it was going to be like with just the two of us. before my mind could wander any further,I saw a little blond girl running to me and hug me.

"KATNISS!" She screamed. Prim. Oh how I missed her. " you did it, you came back!" Prim exclaimed. "Yes I did little duck." I smiled at her. "Look at our house Katniss! It's HUGE!" "Well, I'm not going to be living here." I calmly stated. "What?!" She exclaimed I looked over at Peea momentarily before saying, " Peeta and I are going to be living in his house. His family still has to live above the bakery, so I'm moving in with him."

"Oh, well I'm glad that you found someone like Peeta." She said. I looked over at him, and we both smiled."Me too... me too."

Peeta and I walked into our house. All of our stuff was there. I looked at him, and stared at me. The next thing I know, Peeta is pushing me into the wall, and we started kissing in a way we never had before. We eventually made it to our couch, and I realized Peeta had lost his shirt. I stopped and stared at how ripped he was from working at the bakery. As he started to kiss my neck, I felt like this was wrong. "Peeta, stop." I said. He looked up at me. "I love this, but I want to wait." He looked at me like he understood. "Ok." He replied.

We got up and went to our bedroom to get dressed in more casual clothes. Peeta wore a pair of shorts, and I wore a pair of light shorts with a tank top. It was too hot for anything heavier. We went into the fully stocked kitchen, and Peeta started to pull out ingredients for cheese buns, my favorite. He started to mix them until they started to form dough. He pulled it out, and put it on the flour-covered counter.

"Come here." He said with a grin on his face."ooookkkkaaayyyy." I replied. "Now stand here." He stated as he positioned me in front of the dough. "Now all you have to do is-" I didn't hear the rest. He was directly behind me, moving my hands so they pressed into the dough. I loved this feeling. Just us here, no capital, no games, just me and him. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Melark. Just two ordinary people who found each other when everything was lost. Katniss and Peeta. Love to the end...


End file.
